Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging apparatus, a control method of the radiation imaging apparatus, and a radiation imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
A radiation imaging apparatus is known in which a plurality of sensors or pixels detecting radiation are arrayed two-dimensionally. A radiation imaging apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-030130 includes a scintillator, a flat panel sensor which detects light from the scintillator, an analog-to-digital converter which performs analog-to-digital conversion on a signal from the flat panel sensor, and an image processing unit which processes a digital signal from the analog-to-digital converter.
In the radiation imaging apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-030130, for example, serial data transmission can be adopted to transmit the digital signal from the analog-to-digital converter to the image processing unit. In serial data transmission, a header can be added to serial data in order to detect a data break (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-541101). If a header is added to data to be transmitted, however, a delay occurs in data transmission accordingly.
On the other hand, there is also considered a method of continuing to convert transferred serial data into parallel data without providing a header. In this case, it is only necessary to perform alignment just once before starting to transfer serial data. With such a method, however, if a bit shift occurs due to the influence of noise such as static electricity during a capturing operation, it is impossible to recover from that state.